


.02 Driving Baby

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Implied Smut, One-Shot, dean is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Dean gets injured on a hunt, so you have to drive him and Sam to the hospital.





	.02 Driving Baby

"You're gonna have to drive, I have to stay back here and keep him from bleeding out," Sam told me as we approached the car, Dean grimacing as he leaned what felt like his full body weight on Sam and I.  
"Alright," I said quietly, trying to stay calm. If I was going to be honest, I was scared out of my mind. Dean was losing blood fast; it was a miracle he was still conscious. But this was part of being a hunter, especially when I was always the level-headed one. I wasn't supposed to get emotional, but of course I did. I just hid it better than most.  
Sam handed me the keys as soon as he had Dean in securely, and I gunned the engine as soon as I could. It had been some time since I'd driven a stick, but thankfully it came easily. I drove at a speed Dean would've been proud of as I took us to the closest hospital. It was times like these I was thankful for my preparedness, no matter how many times other hunters would poke fun at me for it. I would always look up where the closest hospital was to wherever we were hunting.  
Sam was mostly silent for the road, just murmuring some things to Dean I couldn't hear. Dean gave the occasional moan when we hit a bump in the road, but besides that he was quiet as well. I kept on Dean's AC/DC cd, hoping it might bring him some comfort.  
Ten minutes later, we roared to a stop in the emergency room bay, and I leapt out with the engine still running. As soon as I passed the second set of doors, I started screaming like a madman. It worked, and in no time we had no less than seven doctors and nurses surrounding the Impala and helping Sam get Dean onto a stretcher. I turned off the car and stood back, not wanting to get in the way, and let Sam go in with Dean as I went to park the car. As I shut it off once again, I noticed the copious amounts of blood staining the backseat. It wasn't a comforting sight, and I soon headed back to the hospital in disgust, making a mental note to clean it so Dean wouldn't have to after he recovered. If he recovered, that is. The thought sent a chill down my spine. I hadn't stopped to consider what the consequences could be; hadn't had time to, and my emotions were consuming me as I had nothing to do now to distract me from them.  
I gave myself a moment outside the hospital, then set my face and walked in, knowing I needed to be there for Sam and give him strength no matter how I felt, because it was doubtlessly worse for him.  
Sam was pacing in the waiting room, and I could see the poorly disguised panic on his face. I caught his attention as I walked in and headed towards him. "How is he?" I asked in barely a squeak.  
"Don't know yet. He went in for surgery immediately, and they don't know how long it'll be." The life, the emotion, the blood had all drained from his face; it left him looking like a ghost. I slowly guided him over to a couch and sat him down, then joined him.  
"There's nothing we can do now," I said, the only thing I could think of. "Worrying about it won't do anything at this point."  
He nodded, knowing I was right but not liking the answer. "We may be here for awhile, and you're probably tired. You should try to take a nap, or at least close your eyes and get some rest."  
He nodded once more, pressing a kiss to my forehead and whispering, "Don't leave me, please." I nodded, a lump forming in my throat that I quickly swallowed as he repositioned himself so his head was in my lap and his long legs hung off the end of the couch. I'm not sure if he slept, but I hope he did. I stroked his hair and tried to keep my thoughts from straying.  
I'm not sure how long we were in that waiting room, but it really didn't matter. It felt like forever. People came and went, the reception nurse typed on, the ducts circulated air quite noisily, several people cast pitying gazes on us. Maybe it was the blood on my boyfriend's hands and both of our clothes, or the circles under our eyes, or the holes in our clothes. But people are smarter than that. They pitied us because they could see in our eyes that something was horribly wrong. Sam twitched and shifted in his sleep; I took deep breaths and cast suspicious gazes around the room almost every second. I was protecting him, protecting us. The words he had spoken to me had meant so much more now that he was a hunter, now that Jessica had died and he had almost lost Dean countless times.  
The sun was just beginning to rise when a bloodied surgeon entered the room. He looked almost as exhausted and beat up as we did, but his eyes lit up when they reached Sam's sleeping figure.  
I shook Sam awake as the doctor drew nearer, glad that he had been able to get some sleep. "Morning, sleepy," I greeted him as he blinked and stretched, remembering where he was and what had happened.  
When he recognized the doctor approaching us, he shot up. "How is he?" he asked, and the begging in his voice was plain as day.  
For one second, I watched the love of my life's entire world hang on an anorexic string, and this doctor held the scissors. Then, just like that, it was over and the world was okay.  
"He's going to be fine. The cut was bad, we almost couldn't stop the bleeding, but we did. If you had been even a minute, a second later, things might've turned out very differently. Congratulations."  
Sam's once-tense body seemed to slump with relief all at once. "Oh God, oh thank you so much." He held out a hand to shake, but the doctor grimaced at the cakey, dried blood. "Nevermind," Sam said quickly as he realized what the problem was. "Anyway, when can we see him?"  
"He's on quite the slew of drugs, so he probably won't be up for at least another six hours. You should go home, clean up, and try to get some rest. We'll call you if he's up early; you can give your contact information to the receptionist."  
"Okay, thanks doc."  
With a last nod, the man left us alone. Sam turned to me with a long sigh, finally seeming to truly see me for the first time since last night. He took in the bags under my eyes, the sallowness of my skin, and his face seemed to turn sorry.  
"I'm sorry about what went down, I know you've got to be exhausted," he apologized.  
I wrapped my arms around his torso. He eagerly embraced me, the stress tension completely gone from his system as he seemed to melt into me. "I'm fine. I'm just happy Dean's okay," I murmured, yawning as I pulled away from him.  
He gave me a sympathetic smile and handed me the car and hotel keys. "Why don't you go get some sleep? I'm going to wait here for him to wake up."  
"You don't have to tell me twice," I agreed, giving him what was supposed to be a quick goodbye kiss. He seemed to have a different idea, as he grabbed a handful of ass and pulled me flush with him, sneaking his tongue into my mouth with fervor. He let me go after what seemed an excessively long time to be kissing in public, and I let out a gasp as he held onto my arms to steady me, a smirk firmly planted on his face.  
"What was that?" I whispered, tracing my fingers over my swollen lips.  
He leaned down so his forehead was against mine. "There was a guy staring at your ass behind you, so I thought I'd show him whose it is. Also, needed to thank you for driving last night, but don't worry, that was just a preview. Keep the bed warm for me."  
I winked at him, suddenly unable to wait until Sam got back to the motel. "Sure thing, hot stuff. See you later."  
I turned to leave, and let out another gasp as he smacked my ass.  
I stopped a few feet from him, whipping around to face him. "Was that really necessary?" I teased.  
He shrugged, saying nothing, that same sexy smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and gave up, walking away for good this time.  
Let's just say Sam found a way to thank me that was more than adequate when he came back later that day.


End file.
